Special Puffles
There are some special puffles which can be seen rarely in some videos, etc. (Some of them are not available and maybe not come gain in Club Penguin). They are listed below: List of Speacial Puffles Cat Puffle The Cat Puffle is an Animal-like Puffle hinted by Club Penguin. It can only be purple, like how Puffle Bats can only be black, and how they will debut. It is possible these puffles will not debut, because of the fact that is was only hinted very briefly. Bat Puffle Puffle Bats are bat-like puffles that were first spotted right before the Halloween Party 2012 on the Puffle Bat Key Pin. During the Halloween Party 2012, they hide in the Haunted Mansion and fly outside the mansion. When you looked through the telescope during the party, you could see a Puffle Bat fly in your face, then it would fly away. Dragon Puffles The Dragon Puffle was first seen in the Club Penguin Magazine. You could later transform into one by drinking a potion during the Medieval Party 2013. Reindeer Puffles Reindeer Puffles were first spotted at the Holiday Party 2012 exit page, then on the homescreen, and then confirmed to be able to become one. These puffle species are slightly bigger than ordinary puffles. The only Reindeer Puffles spotted were brown. This might mean that they might only be brown, like how Puffle Bats are only black, and how Puffle Cats are only purple. Bird Puffles Bird Puffles were spotted during the Holiday Party at the Snow Forts in the cluckoo clock and it would come out every 15 minutes. ---- Blue Border Collie Also known as the Dog Puffle, these Puffle Creatures have been brought to the island on April 10, 2014 by Rockhopper. It is a mix between a Blue Puffle and a Border Collie dog. It's snack of choice are pretzels, it's facinated by fire hydrants, it is the 2nd puffle-life creature on the island that coud be adopted, along with the Orange Tabby Cat, first being the Puffle Dinosaurs. In the wild, they have been observed chewing their favorite squeaky toy. Orange Tabby Cat Not to be confused with the Cat Puffles above, these Puffle Creatures were brought onto the island on April 10, 2014 by Rockhopper along with the Blue Border Collie. It is a mix between an Orange Puffle and the real life tabby cat. The Border Collie loves to chase them, it's snack of choice are socks (much like the Orange Puffle) and they get stuck up trees while being observed in the wild. Trivia *It is almost uncertain that the puffles may release/come back in Club Penguin. *A dragon puffle was rumored to be at the Medieval Party 2013. This was proven to be true, as you could drink a potion to transform into one. Gallery reinpuffle.jpg|The Reindeer Puffle. batpuffle.jpg|The Bat Puffle. Hereisadoguuu.png|The Cat Puffle. Orange_Tabbycat.png|The Orange Tabby Cat. Hereisadog.png|The Blue Border Collie. Category:Puffle types Category:Puffles Category:Special Puffles Category:Transformation puffles Category:Imaginary puffles